dks sexy tiki adventure
by TikiPassionBoy
Summary: dk and diddy have a sexy adventure with the tiki tak tribe


dks sexy tiki adventure

one day dk and diddy were at dks house watching porn together when the volcano erupted and a lot of tikis came out of it. the tikis were in love and wanted to make babies but they couldnt without bananas so they decided to make the islands animals there slaves and get bananas for them. kalimba the maracas gong guitar panflute xylophone and accordion were told by tiki tong to hypnotize the animals and make them gather every banana in site. then tiki tong went to watch tiki porn. kalimba maracas gong guitar panflute xylophone and accordion split up and each of them hypnotized a group of animals except for kalimba. kalimba couldn't find any animals to hypnotize because the other tikis hypnotized them all and he was sad but then he saw dk and diddy in dks house and wanted to hypnotize them so kalimba flew in through the door after diddy went out to go buy some beer and it was just him and dk alone. kalimba said 'i am going to hypnotize you' and tried to hypnotize dk with his music but dk wasnt hypnotized by it he was just horny. dk grabbed kalimba and started to have butt sex with him they had such rough butt sex that dks whole house shook in time with his thrusts. dk came so hard that kalimba shot off his dick and out through the roof. then dk had a smoke and went outside to get one of his bananas but he realized that they were gone because the tikis and the animals they had hypnotized took was pissed and said 'bitches took my bananas' and he swore that he would get revenge on the tikis for doing this. he swore to rape every last one of them until his bananas were back safe and sound. so dk went on an epic quest with diddy, who he found on his way back from the liquor store. diddy and dk first went through the jungle and fucked every living thing they came in contact with there. then they reached the last area of the jungle where dk and diddy found kalimba again with mugly. kalimba rubbed his sore ass and glared at dk he was still pissed from the buttrape he endured earlierl. kalimba said 'you bastard i will kill you' and then he hypnotized mugly. mugly started to hurt dk but then diddy started having butt sex with mugly and dk raped muglys mouth and then they all came at the same time. mugly was exhausted and passed out then kalimba flew out of muglys body all tired and dizzy and dk and diddy raped kalimba one last time before moving on to the beach. at the beach dk and diddy continued to fuck everything in site and then they came to the crab pirates with crabs. they also ran into kalimbas sex partners the maraca brothers. they were called the maraca brothers even though one of them was a girl and they were mad that dk and diddy had raped their friend kalimba. the maraca sister started nagging dk and diddy and her brothers got tired of her nagging and one of them slapped her to get her to shut up and then dk and diddy and the other maraca brother started laughing then the sister got pissed. then diddy tried to fuck the sister and she and her brothers got angry and hypnotized the crabs with crabs and diddy and dk had an orgy with the crabs and got crabs then the crabs passed out too and the maracas flew out of them all tired and sore. then dk and diddy had a threesome with the sister while the maraca brothers made out and then dk fucked one of the brothers while diddy fucked the other. when they were done they went to the ruins and raped more stuff until they came to the end of the ruins area where they ran into kalimba and the maracas pimp gong. gong was mad because dk and diddy gave crabs to the maracas and made kalimbas asshole loose so he decided to hurt them. he took a random egg and hatched it into a bird and then he hypnotized the bird and tried to shit on dk and diddy but dk and diddy jumped onto the bird and dk spanked it while diddy raped its mouth then the bird came and passed out and gong flew out of it and lit up a cigarette but before he could smoke it diddy stole it and smoked it instead and dk jacked off until he came on gongs face then diddy fingered gong. then when they were done with that they went to the caves and at the end of the caves they met gongs boyfriend guitar. guitar was angry that diddy and dk violated his boyfriend so he hypnotized a group of mole gangsters and tried to driveby shoot them but dk and diddy shot all the moles except for the moles leader and then dk stuck a dildo up the mole leaders ass and the mole leader passed out and guitar flew out of him. diddy stuck another dildo up guitars ass and then he and dk came on his face. then they went to the forest and ran into panflute who was a hooker. panflute thought dk and diddy were hot so he tried to seduce them and they had hot monkey on tiki sex but fter it was over dk and diddy didn't want to pay so panflute got pissed and hyppnotized a fruit caterpillar and tried to kill them. diddy started making out with the caterpillar while dk ate it out and then the caterpillar exploded and panflute came out of it. then dk and diddy fucked panflute again and went to the cliffs. they earned the title of necrophiles of the island when they violated a bunch of skeletons at the cliffs and then they ran into another tiki who was xylophone. xylophone was panflutes pimp and he wanted some money for drugs so he tried to mug dk and diddy but dk and diddy spent there money on beer and were broke so xylophone said 'i will kill you' and attacked them after hypnotizing thugly. dk and diddy fucked thugly and then when xylophone flew out of him dk raped him in the ass and diddy mouth fucked him then they went to the factory. they experimented with all sorts of crazy contraptions there and eventually came upon accordion who was in charge of making baby tikis. he would eat bananas and then hump a wooden bucket until he came in the bucket and then the bucket would turn into a baby tiki but dk and diddy interrupted his baby making and he asked 'do you want to make babies with me' and they said 'no we only want to have sex' and accordion was upset that they didnt want to make babies with him so he hypnotized colonel pluck his personal banana masher and tried to force dk and diddy to have babies with him. then dk and diddy suffocated colonel pluck with a condom and accordion flew out of his dead body. then diddy fucked colonel plucks body while dk butt raped accordion. then they went to the volcano itself and after avoiding the unarousing lava they made it to tiki tongs lair where tiki tong was watching porn and eating there bananas and dk and diddy were happy they found the bananas but then tiki tong appeared with the other tikis and got angry that they were trying to take the bananas back. so the tikis threw the bananas into tiki tongs head and then tiki tong jacked off and jizzed banana juice onto them and it was the hottest bukkake ever. then the tikis covered in banana juice cum formed two globs of banana juice that turned into tiki tongs hands and then tiki tong started to spank dk and diddy but then diddy and dk each started humping tiki tongs hands and they exploded and then tiki tong was mad that they detroyed his hands. he tried to kill them with fire but dk and diddy were too quick for him and eventually they hopped up onto his head and started to rape him then they came in him but they came too much and tiki tong blew up and shot dk and diddy into space and they started to hump the moon then the moon fell to earth because it was humped too hard and it landed on the tikis love shack and pushed it back into the volcano and the volcano erupted and spewed bananas everywhere and dk and diddy were happy and went back to watching porn and drinking beer the end.


End file.
